germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Regaliorum
Interpol Welkom op Germanian Empire Wiki. Wat betreft Pierlot's commentaar op het Interpol-gebeuren: daarvoor moet je bij die ouwe trouwe Aesopos zijn: hij heeft mij het verhaal verteld. Over de ware reden dat Pierlot onblokkeerbaar is. Het is dus niet zo dat ik hier dingen aan het verzinnen ben, ik ga gewoon in op zaken die ik vanuit betrouwbare bron vernomen heb. Zo simpel is het nu eenmaal. Dr. Magnus 13:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Kun je me dan doorverwijzen naar deze discussie tussen jou en Aesopos? Enkel zo kan ik objectieve conclussies trekken! 13:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot heeft je de link al gegeven. Zie Aesopos' overleg hier op deze site. Ik ben van mening dat Aesopos een erg betrouwbare gebruiker is en ik kan dan ook niet geloven dat hij zou liegen over iets dergelijks. De discussie was te doen om het feit dat Pierlot, die toch duidelijk ook deel uitmaakte van de IGP fascistenbende, niet samen met de rest is geblokkeerd voor zijn recent wangedrag. Aesopos heeft mij dit toen verteld. Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) De link De link van de conversatie tussen mij en Aesopos bevind zich hier. De link staat ook in het LQ artikel dat Bucu over de hele zaak schreef op Lovia. Ik hoop dat dit je overtuigd van mijn gelijk, en van het feit dat er iets niet in de haak is hier. De verklaring die Aesopos mij gaf vind ik erg overtuigend. De lichte aarzelng en het gevoel van "dit had ik niet moeten zeggen" wat ervan af kwam overtuigd mij ervan dat Aesopos de waarheid heeft gesproken. Het verklaart ook waarom Pierlot niet zoals alle andere vandalen en onruststokers wordt geblokkeerd, terwijl hij zich toch evengoed heeft misdragen. Hij schijnt "onblokkeerbaar" te zijn. Dr. Magnus 13:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben diegene die de twee officiële processen in Lovia heb uitgevoerd, op basis van een objectieve houding en met het beste voor Lovia in mijn achterhoofd. Je mag dan misschien niet akkoord zijn met de uitspraken die ik namens Justitie heb gedaan, maar ik verzeker u dat Interpol noch Dimitri mij onder druk hebben gezet. Ik heb daar autonoom gehandeld en neem de volle verantwoordelijkheid voor die uitspraken op. Ook Dimitri heeft al enkele 'administratieve blokkades' uitgevoerd, voor zover ik weet is ook hij nog nooit uit zijn bed gehaald door de CIA. Het verschil tussen jouw straffen en die van Pierlot zit hem in het verschil tussen jullie. Ik weet dat Pierlot af en toe zijn zinnetje wil doordrijven en een lichte straf - of zelfs maar het dreigen daarmee - volstaan om hem te bedaren. Jij daarentegen, en vat dit a.u.b. niet persoonlijk op, hebt je duidelijk afgezet van de democratische structuren van Lovia. Kan een blokkade van een maand dit verhelpen? Ik denk van niet, al hoop ik van wel. Hoe dan ook, de strijd van Al Qaeda met de internetdemocratie heeft hier niets mee te maken. 13:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Dus puur en alleen omdat Pierlot een zwakkeling is die gemakkelijk bijdraait wanneer er met straf wordt gedreigd wordt hij niet gestraft wanneer hij te ver is gegaan? De andere fascisten-leden werden stuk voor stuk voor een maand geblokkeerd (inclusief ik) omdat zij (en ik) niet met hangende pootjes naar de koning toe kwamen en hun spijt betuigden zoals Pierlot heeft gedaan. Puur en alleen omdat het hem aan ruggengraat ontbreekt, hij makkelijk beinvloedbaar is en banger voor straf dan de meeste anderen, krijgt hij nu geen straf en ik dus wel. Ik zal je ook alvast vertellen dat de straf die ik nu heb gekregen, en anderen met mij, mij niet zal bedaren. Hij maakt mij eerder alleen maar bozer en vastberadener in mijn doelen... Iedereen dient gelijk te worden behandeld. Dat is een belangrijk punt van de rechtstaat en democratie. Omdat Pierlot een zwakkeling is wordt hij voorgetrokken, in al zijn onwetendheid. Is dat niet enorm krom? Dr. Magnus 14:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC)